


Just Be Happy To See Me

by sleepismyfriend



Category: Doctor Who (1963)
Genre: F/M, Ficlet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-04
Updated: 2011-01-04
Packaged: 2017-10-14 10:17:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/148193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepismyfriend/pseuds/sleepismyfriend
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Accept what you can change about this, and disregard what you can't and just be happy to see me."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Be Happy To See Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [spydurwebb](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=spydurwebb).



> The prompt was Seven/Sarah, forgiveness.

"You want me to forgive you?" Standing in front of this particular Doctor in her living room, a nearly forty-year-old Sarah crossed her arms, her anger growing by the second. "After the things you've done, the places you've gone and seen and experienced that you didn't bother to ask me if I'd like to see."

"Sarah—" This Doctor was particularly tired right now, and beginning to wonder if not for the first time if coming to see Sarah was such a good idea. Thank God Ace had enough sense to find somewhere else to be.

"Don't patronize me, Doctor. You can't just waltz in here—" Sarah's teeth clenched. "With some teenager with enough explosives to make UNIT look foolish and expect me to forgive you just like that."

Sarah snapped her fingers.

"Oh, alright, so sue me, I'm a horrible Time Lord with horrible timing, yes, yes." The Doctor stood up and waved his arms around, having put his umbrella next to the chair he had previously been occupying. "Do you think you're the first to be left behind? Cut me some slack, Sarah, it's not like I can carry you all around in my pocket and take you out when I like. I will outlive you by centuries, a millennia if not two or more. Accept what you can change about this, and disregard what you can't and just be happy to see me."

The Doctor then turned and faced her front window with his back to her, sighing. How many times had he replayed this conversation in his mind after seeing her face in the Matrix when he was his fourth self? He took off his hat, rolling it several times in his hands as he looked to the row of houses across the street. "I thought maybe you'd like to meet Ace. She's a wonderful girl, if not more than a little prone to explosions. You could definitely teach her a thing or two, but if you really can't forgive me and move forward, then what is the point, hmm? I might as well just turn around and go back to my TARDIS. At least there, I'd get a little peace of mind."

The Doctor placed his hat back on his head, turning and seeing the tears in Sarah's eyes. He knew her anger was dissipating, forcing his frustration to slowly dissolve as well. This left them both off as he moved to stand near her with his head lowered. "Maybe it's best if I go find Ace before she undoubtedly gets herself into trouble. This decade really isn't conducive to her shenanigans."

Grabbing his umbrella, he turned and headed towards the door when he heard Sarah's voice at his back. "I'd like to find her with you, Doctor, that is, if you don't mind some extra company."

The Doctor looked over his shoulder and smiled. "I don't mind a bit."


End file.
